Get The Mask!
by NekoHikari145
Summary: God I suck at summeries oh well here goes: Hikari has decided that she wants to prank infamous copy ninja Kakashi Hatake...This wont end well for her


Hikari:

YAY my first time posting something on my own account, feels kinda good ^-^ hope you enjoy the story although there are probably grammar errors, now Dawn do the disclamer!

Dawn:

Hikari does not own Naruto

Get The Mask!

Hikari frowned and gently slurped her ramen noodles from the bowl then turned to look at Dawn who was eating the ramen with great

enthusiasm. "Dawn-chan, I'm booooorrrreeed," Hikari whined loudly and several people outside Ichiraku stopped and turned their heads

toward the high pitched sound. Hikari saw Dawn's eyebrow twitch and jumped over into the next seat right as Dawn tried to smack her.

"Too slow and now that I have your full annoyed attention, what do you suggest we do besides sit here and eat ramen?" Hikari said her voice

annoyed and smug at the same time. Dawn sighed," I don't know what we can do Hikari, you've already gotten us in trouble several times

because of all your pranks, there are probably Anbu all over the place watching us," she said and continued to eat her ramen. Hikari

frowned and went back to eating her ramen as well as she got lost in thought. 'Hmm we could prank Sasuke again but I nearly got my hair

singed off last time when he found out it was us and everyone else seems to have some sort of radar for me now since we've pranked them

so much the only person we haven't gone after is...' Hikari giggled and Dawn turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hikari are you

ok?" Dawn asked and felt dread well up in her at the sight of the mischief arising in Hikari's eyes. "Kakashi," Hikari said and smirked widely.

"What about Kaka-" Dawn stopped as it suddenly hit her and she face palmed. "Hikari. No. We are not going after Kakashi, he will destroy

us," Dawn said slowly trying to get Hikari to understand that it was a bad idea. "Don't worry I'm not planning anything bad like with the

others... I just wanna steal his mask and hide it," Hikari said still giggling slightly. Dawn sighed and face palmed again, knowing she

wouldn't be able to talk Hikari out of this prank. "You do this, but I'm going to stay out of this one as much possible, I wont save you again

if you get in trouble," Dawn said her tone firm. Hikari pouted but nodded her head anyway. Dawn was the one who got hurt the most on

Hikari's last prank so she could understand why the girl was so against helping.

*Flashback*

"Dammit Dawn Run Faster!" Hikari yelled as she sped down the streets with Dawn a few paces behind her, Akamaru behind them barking angrily and Kiba behind him cussing both girls out. "I'm going as fast as I- Argh!" Hikari skidded to a stop and turned to see that Dawn had tripped on a rock and both Kiba and Akamaru were in the process of attacking her. "Don't hurt Dawn-chan!" Hikari yelled and let out war cry as she joined the fight. Several people moved out of the way as the fight became unsee able with the dust clouding around the fighters and the giant dust cloud started moving. A few moments later Akamaru and Kiba were both unconscious and tied up while Hikari helped a limping Dawn back home.

*Flashback Over*

Hikari sighed and hopped off the stool and exited Ichiraku, leaving Dawn to finish her ramen in peace. Hikari hummed in thought as she walked down the street. 'Now how to go about getting Kakashi's mask... I know where he lives but he probably has booby traps laid out... I guess this is just going to be one mission where I rush in blindly' she sweat dropped, 'I just hope I don't end up dead, Dawn will find someway to find me in the afterlife just so she can slap me and call me a fool' Hikari thought. She suddenly felt an angry gaze burning into her back and she twitched slightly before turning around to see angry red eyes. "Go away Ice boy or I'll prank you worse that last time, how does pink hair sound?" Hikari said threateningly and watched as Sasuke's eye twitched before he turned around and stormed off. She smiled with satisfaction and continued on her way home to get supplies and wait until dark so she could start her mission.

*Night time*

Hikari stealthily snuck through the alley way or at least she was until she accidently stepped on a cats tail causing it to yowl in fury before lunging at her face. "HOLY FLUFF!" she yelled as the cat latched onto her face and they both fell to the ground where Hikari started to roll around and try to pry the cat away from her face. With a strong pull she managed to get the still hissing feline off her face and started a glaring contest with it before the cat decided it had had enough and dug its claws into Hikari's hand causing her to let go. "Stupid furry bastard! Your on my enemy list!" Hikari yelled after the running cat, receiving a hiss in reply. Hikari huffed then gently touched the scratches she had gained on her face and hand, hissing slightly, before shaking off the pain and continuing on with her mission. As she got near the end of the alley way she looked up at all the different apartment windows. 'Now which one is his again?...' she wondered and looked for of few seconds before sweat dropping. Sitting in the window was an Icha Icha Paradise book. 'Yep that's his' she thought and started scaling the brick wall, scratching her hands a few times against the rough brick as she did but ignored the pain in favor of reaching the window.

When she finally reached the window she carefully slid it open and poked her head in. The room was dark and was completely silent, from what she could see with the moons light this was where Kakashi kept all of his books and scrolls. Hikari carefully slipped into the room and crawled a few paces before standing up in a slightly crouched position. 'Now if I was Kakashi's mask I would probably be hiding in Kakashi's bedroom in one of the drawers' Hikari thought and started to sneak out of the room. As she opened the door it creaked slightly and she winced, freezing on the spot, to see if that slight noise had awoken Kakashi. When she heard no movement she let out a light sigh of relief and continued out of the room, carefully making her way down the hall. Just as she was about to reach Kakashi's bedroom door she felt her ankle catch on something and looked down. Her eyes widened to see the clear string glinting in the slight light and she dove out of the way just in time for several kuni to stick into the wall behind her. Hikari let out a sigh of relief and crawled the rest of the way to Kakashi's door. Hikari carefully opened the door, making sure that it didn't creak, and slowly slid through the small gap she had made. When she had succeeded in getting into the room she looked around, in the far left corner she could hear light snoring and see the slight rise and fall of the covers and near the bed was a lone drawer.

'Bingo' she thought and carefully made her way over to the bed, trying to be as silent as possible. Hikari did a little victory dance in her head when she reached the drawer, but just as she was about to open it arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. "Mmmmm my little dolphin, I'll take care of those boo boos," came the still sleeping voice of Kakashi. Hikari laid still with wide eyes, one beginning to twitch, as Kakashi rubbed against her. 'I'm not Iruka you fool' she thought and started to wiggle her way out of his grip. After getting away from Kakashi, although she had to sacrifice her coat which was still in his grip, she opened the drawer and rooted around until she found his mask and all of his back up ones too. Hikari smiled wickedly and carefully sneaked her way out of the house. Kakashi wouldn't notice a thing until the morning.

*Next Day*

Hikari hummed happily as she walked down the streets to get to Ichiraku where she was meeting up with Dawn before they went to the training grounds. Kakashi's primary mask was resting safely in her pocket while his back ups where spread across all the Leaf Village. "HIIIIIKAAARRRRIIIIIIII!" came the loud voice and suddenly she was tackled to the ground. Hikari groaned, her mood slightly dampened by the pain that was growing in the back of her head, and looked down at the bright yellow spikey blond hair. "Naruto get your face out of my chest you know there's not much there like there is with Dawns," she said and smacked Naruto on the head causing him to let out a yelp of pain. "I just wanted to know what you did this time, you only get that look on your face whenever you just succesfully pulled off a prank," Naruto said and rubbed the knot he now had on the back of his head. "Well you can ask me that without taking me down to the ground, now I'm not gonna tell you until tommarow," Hikari said and pushed Naruto off before standing up and brushing herself off. "Now if you don't mind Dawn will kill me if I'm late," she said and started walking off, ignoring Naruto's whining.

As Hikari got near Ichiraku she saw Dawn waiting outside and started to jog over, happy to see her. When she was standing in front of Dawn she smiled widely, but before she could greet her Dawn grabbed her chin. "What happened to your face? Did you get into a fight with a cat or something?" Dawn asked as she examined the scratches. "Yes i did and if i ever see that little bastard again i swear I'm gonna shave all his fur off," Hikari said angrily and clenched her fist. Dawn just sighed and released Hikari's face. "So how did it go?" Dawn asked and started walking to the training ground, Hikari running slightly to catch up with her. "It went well except for the attack from the cat and a booby trap, I managed to get all his masks so I'm eager to see what happened," Hikari said happily giggling.

Dawn just smiled in amusement before noticing something. "Hey Hikari, where's your coat?" Dawn asked and Hikari froze before cursing. "Dammit if forgot it at Kakashi's place, shit he's gonna be after me everyone knows that's my coat," Hikari said panicking slightly and running circles around Dawn. "I'm not getting involved in this I told you that from that start," Dawn said and started walking away. "But but but but but Dawn-chan he's going to kill me!" Hikari yelled but Dawn just continued walking until she was out of sight. Hikari whimpered and looked around finally noticing that there was no one around and it was silent. 'Too silent' she thought and started creeping back towards the more crowded center of town. She looked in all directions, freaking out at every rustle of the bushes she heard. There was a sudden loud yowl and Hikari screamed as a tan blur came out of the bushes. Hikari blinked before her fear turned to anger," It's YOU!" she yelled as she glared at the cat who glared right back. She quickly pulled a kuni out of her pocket. "I'm going to shave you bald you little bastard!" she yelled and ran at the cat who started running away. "COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Hikari yelled as she gave chase. Hikari ran after the cat until they reached a large crowd a women and he disappeared.

She huffed and put the kuni away before looking at the group of women curiously. 'Wonder what they're doing, whatever it is really has their attention' she thought and stepped back with wide eyes as a man suddenly crawled out of the crowd sneakily. The man looked up and their eyes locked before Hikari let out a yelp and began running. "Get back here Hikari! I know you stole it now give it back and I'll go easy on you!" she heard Kakashi yell but she just ran faster. 'That damn cat plotted this!' she thought and frantically searched for a hiding spot before seeing a large opening in a tree and diving into it. She scrunched herself up as small as she could and listened as she heard Kakashi's footsteps come closer. 'I hope he doesn't summon Pakun, that damn dog bit me when i tried to pet him last time' she thought. Hikari suddenly heard the footsteps move away and she cautioshly poked her head out from her hiding spot. "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!" she yelled and slammed herself back into the tree as she came nose to nose with a very unamused Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi reached in and grabbed her wrist, pulling her from the tree she was struggling to stay in. As soon as he got her out he tightened his grip and gave her a firm look. "Give me back my mask now," he said, but Hikari couldn't take him seriously without his mask. 'So fucking sexy' she thought and understood why the females were attacking him. "Hikari, the mask. NOW." he said and Hikari shook herself, giving him a mischievous look. "Hmm, I'll give it back to you, IF you can get this question correct," she said and smiled wickedly at Kakashi who narrowed his eyes at the challenge. "Fine, what's the question?" he asked and stared down at Hikari.

"What's tall and silver and about to be unconscious?" she asked and Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in thought before Hikari zipped behind him and whacked him on the head with a branch. She winced and looked at the forming knot,' That's gonna hurt when he wakes up' Hikari thought as she quickly sneaked away. As she ran she came upon the Uchiha compound and smirked. 'Always hide where they least expect you to' she thought and quickly ran through the deserted compound looking for a hiding spot. Hikari came upon a slightly turned over cart and wondered if she could hide under it. "BRAAAATTTTTT!" came the angered yell of Kakashi and Hikari quickly squeezed under the cart as she heard Kakashi's running footsteps come closer. 'Dammit he must have used Pakun to track my sent or...' Hikari glared,' Damn you Sasuke Uchiha.' The cart was suddenly overturned and Hikari screamed a high pitched scream before Kakashi attacked her and the two started wrestling for the mask that was in her pocket. "Give me the -OUCH!- MASK!" Kakashi yelled and Hikari fought wildly, biting and scratching and pulling hair. "NEVER!" she yelled. The two froze as a sudden rip was heard and Hikari face burned red when she noticed the front of her shirt had ripped open and that Kakashi was just staring. "I've been exposed!" Hikari yelled as she covered her chest. She grabbed Kakashi's mask and threw it at him. "Stopped staring you HENTTttaaaiiiiii!" she yelled as she ran away, her voice getting fainter, Kakashi still staring at the spot where she had been in shock with a slight pink tint to his face.

*Later*

Hikari pouted as she picked at her ramen and looked over at Dawn who was calmly eating. "So Hikari what lesson have we learned today?" Dawn asked and Hikari growled slightly. "Don't prank ninja's, only normal people who can't rip your clothes," Hikari grumbled and her face turned slight pink. "Correct," Dawn said and the two continued eating.


End file.
